In any workplace setting the production of each individual is vital for overall success of the company. In any workplace setting, the main way to increase the profitability of the company is to measure and increase the productivity of each and every employee. There have been numerous studies and a countless amount of research to find ways to increase employee productivity. The result of this research indicates that a vital way to increase productivity of employees is to provide each and every employee with incentive to safely increase both the quantity and quality of their output. This may be accomplished by giving each employee personal responsibility within the process for the amount and quality of work they perform.
Oftentimes, in the workplace setting, the personal responsibility of employees consists mainly of meeting certain standards, expectations or goals during their scheduled work time. Furthermore, employees typically get paid by an hourly or salary rate. Consequently, employees have no real incentive to perform at any levels higher than the minimum goal number; as they will be paid the same amount of money regardless of any excess amount of output over the minimum goal. Accordingly, the employees see a disconnect between the employees realizing their individual increase in output and the employees being rightfully compensated for improvements in safety, quality and productivity
Normally, employers provide incentives to employees by providing compensation through increases in hourly rates, salary or periodic bonuses. However, many employees do not consider these as adequate forms of compensation. It may take weeks, months or even years before employees recognize the fruits of his or her individual labor. Furthermore, on a weekly or even shift basis, most employees do not have a way to evaluate if or how they may be adequately compensated if they go above the call of duty and perform above the minimum goals. Most employees do not have trust in management that they will be adequately compensated.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a system and method for increasing employee productivity. Preferably, such a system and method would provide employees with real-time incentive to safely increase the amount and quality of their individual output. It would also be preferable that such a system and method would make each employee individually accountable for the amount of compensation they earn. Preferably, such a system and method may also provide timely monetary compensation for employees. Additionally, it is preferred that the system and method may have integrated safety and quality systems. A system and method of an exemplary embodiment of the system and method for increasing employee output may satisfy all or some of these needs/preferences.